1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device(LCD), and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with an in-plane switching(IPS) mode capable of preventing color shift occurrence.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IPS mode-LCD(refer to Principle and Characteristics of Electro-optical Behaviour with In-Plane Switching mode; Asia Display '95, pp 578-580, Hitachi, Japan) is proposed, to improve narrow view-angle in a twisted nematic(TN) mode-LCD. In this IPS mode-LCD, electrodes(both pixel and counter electrodes) for driving liquid crystal are formed on a lower substrate differently from the TN mode-LCD. The IPS mode-LCD has wide view-angle, since the liquid crystal molecules turn in keeping their long axes parallel to the plane of the substrate by a parallel electric field between electrodes.
However, in the IPS mode-LCD above described, the short axes of the liquid crystal molecules are viewed at one side while the long axes of them are viewed at another side, because they are arranged under the influence of only the parallel electric field. As a result, color shift which reveals different colors according to view angle occurs. For example, in case of viewing the short axes of the liquid crystal molecules, blue color having a short wavelength is displayed. On the other hand, in case of viewing the long axes of them, yellow color having a long wavelength is displayed, thereby deteriorating display quality.